Recently, data leak prevention has been drawing attention. As a countermeasure of data leak, data encryption has become widely used. Data storage apparatuses comprising an encryption function for storing encrypted data have also become widespread.
When data storage apparatuses such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a hard disk drive (HDD) are used, for example, two main cases are considered. Data storage apparatuses may be used for servers mainly targeted to companies or for personal computers (PCs). At the moment, the modules (firmware) implementing the encryption function installed on data storage apparatuses for servers differ from those for PCs. In other words, data storage apparatuses comprising an encryption function are manufactured and distributed as different products between servers and PCs.
Thus, data storage apparatuses comprising an encryption function for servers are different products from those for PCs. This means that suppliers need to manufacture two types of products, and customers need to purchase each type and control the stock of each type.